HURT
by sassy.chessy
Summary: [ONESHOOT!] Kau berkata bahwa kita akan selamanya bersama. Sebenarnya, lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau katakan? SEKAI, HUNKAI, SEJONG.


**heorayoung** presents :

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HURT**

 **KIM JONGIN ㅡ OH SEHUN**

 **ONE SHOOT ㅡ GenderSwitch! JONGIN**

 **SCHOOL LIFE ㅡ HURT**

 **—————**

 _Dihimbau untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu For Life dari EXO_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading, My Beloved Reader!_**

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

 _Uhm.. sebelumnya aku ingin menyapamu terlebih dulu._

 _Hai, Sehunnie!_

 _Apa kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Jangan terlalu lelah bermain dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan mengomelinya karena selalu mengajakmu bermain. Kekeke._

 _Oh ya, selamat ya atas hubunganmu dengan Irene. Maafkan aku yang belum sanggup mengatakan ini padamu secara langsung. Kekeke. Apa kau mengingat malam anniversary pertama kita?_

 _Kau berkata bahwa kita akan selamanya bersama. Aku sangat bahagia ketika mendengarnya langsung darimu malam itu. Tapi kenyataannya? kau yang meninggalkanku sekarang. Kekeke._

 _Sebenernya, lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

 _Malam itu, kau menatapku penuh cinta. Kau membuat makan malam romantis untuk memperingati satu tahun hubungan kita. Malam itu kau memberiku sebuket bunga mawar merah. Malam itu adalah salah satu hari yang tidak dapat aku lupakan saat bersamamu._

 _Namun, hari yang aku takutkan saat itu datang. Seorang siswi pindahan yang saat itu menjadi murid baru di kelasmu merebutmu dariku. Aku memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menulis ini. Maksudku, benarkah dia yang merebutmu? Bukankah seorang tamu tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah jika tuan rumahnya tidak membukakan pintu untuknya?_

 _Kau menyukai gadis itu. Kau tertarik padanya. Oh Sehun tertarik pada Irene Bae. Saat itu kau selalu mengacuhkan pesan-pesan yang aku kirim untukmu. Bahkan kau menolak panggilan masuk dariku. Padahal, Baekhyun, sepupumu, berani bertaruh bahwa kau selalu memainkan handphone-mu di rumah. Dia melihatmu yang tersenyum ketika mendapat pesan dari orang lain. Kau tersenyum saat dia menelponmu. Saat dia menanyakan kabarmu._

 _Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku?_

 _Aku bahkan membenci diriku sendiri. Minggu lalu, di depan kelasku, kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan di hari yang sama kau berkencan dengan Irene._

 _Apa kau ingin tahu perasaanku saat itu, Hun? Aku merasakan kembali perasaan yang sama saat Ayah meninggalkan aku dan Ibu. Saat Ayah memukulku dengan rotan. Aku merasakan kembali rasa itu. Aku kecewa padamu._

 _Tapi, sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama Irene, ya? Kau tahu saat kau mengatakan ingin berpisah di depan kelasku, kau bahkan mengacuhkanku yang memanggilmu waktu itu. Aku menangis. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilanganmu saat itu. Aku bertanya, dimana Sehun yang selalu menghapus air mataku? Dimana Sehun yang selalu memelukku dengan erat ketika aku sedih?_

 _Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang Kim Jongin. Bukan Irene Bae yang sempurna. Bukan Irene Bae yang kaya raya. Bukan Irene Bae yang disanjung semua orang di sekolah ini. Bukan Irene Bae yang selalu mendapat perhatian. Bukan Irene Bae yang memiliki sejuta pesona. Aku hanyalah seorang Kim Jongin dari keluarga biasa yang mencintai Oh Sehun. Tapi, bukankah kau yang berkata padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku karena aku adalah Kim Jongin?_

 _Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat ini padamu, Hun. Aku sengaja menaruhnya di lokermu agar kau membaca ini karena aku tahu bila aku mengirimi pesan lagi, tentu kau tidak akan membacanya, apalagi membalasnya 'kan?_

 _Baiklah. Karena aku sudah mulai lelah untuk menulis, surat ku selesai disini saja , ya. Kekeke. Maafkan aku karena membuang-buang waktumu untuk membaca surat anehku ini. Doakan aku agar mendapatkan penggantimu ya, Hun!_

 _Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau memilih Irene. Kekeke. Kau tidak perlu canggung padaku, ya!_

 _Oh ya, semoga tim mu menang di kejuaraan kali ini!_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun._

 ** _Kim Jongin._**

Sehun berdiri mematung di depan lokernya. Dia menatap nanar kertas dan amplop merah yang ada di tangannya. Saat ia akan mengambil baju futsal kebanggaan sekolahnya, dia menemukan kertas yang terjatuh dari lokernya.

Timbul penyesalan di hati Sehun. Dia bodoh karena membuat Jongin menangis. Dia menyesal telah memilih Irene daripada Jongin. Jongin kecewa padanya. Padahal, Irene dengan seribu kelicikannya berhasil menipu Sehun. Semalam, ia melihat secara langsung Irene yang tengah berpelukan dengan namja lain. Tentu saja setelah ia dipaksa Chanyeol untuk melihat pertunjukkan manis yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Dan malam itu, Chanyeol memukulnya dengan emosi yang membara. Dia tidak melawan ataupun menepis pukulan-pukulan yang Chanyeol arahkan pada wajahnya. Dia menangis malam itu. Dia menyesal telah memilih pilihan yang salah. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Jongin adalah anak yang manis dan baik dan Sehun telah menghancurkan hati anak manis itu. Jongin sangat baik hingga sampai sekarang tidak juga menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Sehun lagi. Seperti apa yang Sehun minta ketika memutuskan Jongin hari itu.

Dan semakin merasa bersalahlah Sehun ketika menerima surat ini.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap Jongin masih berada di sekitarnya. Dan dia berhasil menemukan gadisnya. Jongin yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan, tersenyum kecil kearahnya saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Senyum yang sangat Sehun rindukan.

Namun senyum itu hilang ketika Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Dan dia berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau dipukuli seseorang?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan khawatir. Membuat Sehun menahan air matanya. Saat Sehun telah membuatnya sakit hati, gadis baik ini masih saja mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku membuatmu sedih? Maafkan aku, Sehun. Baiklah aku akan pergi saja."

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Jongin kaget tentu saja.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuk bukan kesalahanmu, Bear."

Hati Jongin bergetar ketika Sehun kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesukaannya. Dan Jongin dapat merasakan punggung Sehun yang bergetar pelan. Sehun menangis.

FIN

Hai! Cerita pertamaku yang selesai. Cuma ide yang terlintas waktu dengerin lagu For Life. Huhu. Lagunya sukses buat aku baper. Maaf ya kalo cerita diatas ga memuaskan mana ceritanya pendek. Kekeke. Maafin _heorayoung_ ya chingudeul *peluk-satu-satu*


End file.
